At The Fair
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: It's Fair time in Winchester, New York and Cheyenne is excited. Though, a surprise is going to show up at her house and ask her to go to the Fair. Will it be Deja Vu all over again? Read to find out! (Cute fluff)


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys.**

**My interest into Logan/Wolverine and my OC (his sister) has gotten stronger.**

**Though, I have watched another movie that'll help you understand it a bit more.**

**Look up Brother Bear! It's a really good movie.**

**Anyways, enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Movie. It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox but I do own my OCs.**_

Nine year old Logan watched his baby sister Cheyenne squirm around on her playmat that was on the couch.

She had brown fuzz on the top of her head.

Cheyenne was three months old.

Victor came into the living room and watched the two.

He did hate seeing the young baby girl together with his brother Logan but, he smiled.

Logan was watching her when Victor came in.

"Hey, Logan." Victor said, in greeting as he walked over to the other couch and sat down.

Logan still steadily had his eyes on Cheyenne.

He really liked her.

"Let me see those wittle claws. Let me see those wittle claws." Logan said as he began to gently tickle and show her his clothes.

Cheyenne didn't know what to think when she saw her brother's claws but she knew that she was going to enjoy getting tickled by them.

She cooed, gurgled and then, the little places where her claws were supposed to come out began to cut open, slowly.

Cheyenne began to feel pain.

She cried.

Logan retracted his claws quickly, picked up Cheyenne and began to hold her.

"We have to find Mom. She knows how to deal with this." He said as he began to comfort her.

Cheyenne still had no teeth yet, which meant that she couldn't talk.

The only things that she could do was cry and make noise.

Logan held onto her and began to sniff around, searching for their mom.

…..

Nikki was in the kitchen, sitting at the table when Logan came in with Baby Cheyenne.

He sniffed and could smell saltwater, which meant that someone was crying.

The smell of saltwater was really strong.

Besides Cheyenne crying, Logan could see tears coming down from the sides of Nikki's eyes.

"Mama, why are you crying?" He asked, concerned.

_Did he not know of a power that Cheyenne has?_

Well, whatever it was, it was affecting both her and Nikki.

Nikki wouldn't respond at first but then, she giggled.

"Logan, I've got tickets for us to go to the county fair!" She said, in an uplifting voice.

Logan had a smile on his face, although he was worried for Cheyenne.

She was very sensitive to sound and she didn't like being in large crowds.

"That's great, Mom. So... How is this going to work?" Logan asked as he cradled the little baby girl wolverine close to him.

"When we get there, I'll be with Victor and you'll be with Cheyenne. You all will have a nice time, I promise." Nikki said as Cheyenne looked at Logan and cooed, worriedly.

Logan smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone separate us. You mean the whole world to me, Cheyenne and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you." He said as he latched his pinky finger around hers.

Cheyenne squealed.

"OW! My ears!" Victor said, above the baby's screeching noise.

Logan turned around and saw Victor.

"Hey, brother. How are you?" He asked as he got a small bowl of water and a rag.

Victor snarled at him.

"Just fine. Why? You shouldn't be with that little freak that you have in your arms!" He said as his anger began to grow.

Logan growled at Victor, holding onto Cheyenne.

"That *freak* in my arms is my sister and you should never talk about her like that. You talk about her again like that, I'll make sure your claws don't grow back!" He said as he got his right arm ready.

Nikki looked at the two, concerned.

"Boys…" She said, firmly but concernedly as well.

"Shall I make it even then, Logan and have you and your sister's claws cut?" Victor said as he got a set of his claws ready to counter with Logan's.

Cheyenne cried out.

Logan got really angry and began to charge at Victor.

Victor began to charge at Logan, who was holding onto Cheyenne.

Nikki got into the middle and out came her claws, a set pointed at Logan and a set pointed at Victor.

The two looked at her.

"Enough! Think of how Cheyenne feels right now... Seeing her two brothers fight like this in front of her. I have tickets so... Let's get ready and go to the fair. Logan, you'll be with Cheyenne and Victor, you'll be with me." Nikki said as their claws retracted and went back into their knuckles.

Victor groaned.

"But, Mom...Why does Logan ALWAYS have to be with Cheyenne? It's not fair at all." He said as he watched Logan carry Cheyenne back to the living room.

Nikki looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked back down at Victor.

"The Great Spirits and y'all's father wants Cheyenne and Logan to be together. They were made for each other and their bond is unbreakable. You'll find out more when you're grown up." She said, putting it in the best way that she could.

Victor nodded his head, in understanding.

"I'll stick by you then, Mom." He said, with an evil smile.

…..

When they got to the fair, Nikki gave the tickets to the guy at the entrance and the guy let them in.

Victor and Logan's eyes were glimmering, with astonishment.

There were rides, concession stands, entertainment, music...You name it.

Nikki took some money out of her pocket and gave it to Logan.

"Go find yourself something nice to do with your sister, Logan." She said as she also gave him the diaper bag.

"Okay, Mom. I will." Logan said, with a smile as he looked down at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked up at Logan and giggled.

Logan smiled at her and then looked at Victor.

Victor looked at Logan, with an evil, toothy grin.

"Make sure you bring Cheyenne back in one piece. You'll be needing her in the long run." He said as he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan nodded his head yes, silently.

"I know, Victor." He said as the two brothers began to go their separate ways.

…..

As Logan was walking, he felt something touch his nose.

It was a scent.

A scent that smells like trash mixed with acid.

He then heard a cry.

Logan stopped the stroller and began to sniff.

It was Cheyenne.

"It's okay, sister. I promised Mom that I would take care of you and I'm going to keep my promise, even if it's a life long promise. Though, tell me...Why do you smell like collard greens?" Logan said as he began to get Cheyenne out of the stroller.

Just when he got her out of the stroller, he could fully smell it.

It was really really strong.

Cheyenne screamed, which caused some people nearby to cover their ears and get down onto their knees.

Logan was amazed but, concerned.

He looked around for a restroom and found one, near the petting zoo.

"Come on, Chey. Let's go get you changed." Logan said as he began to carry Cheyenne to the restroom.

….

A few minutes later, Logan came out of the restroom, carrying and cradling Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was now squealing happy, since Logan was the one who changed her diaper.

She gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for helping her.

When Logan felt that cool slobber touch his cheek, he couldn't help but blush.

He really loved her.

There was no doubt about it.

Before Logan put Cheyenne back into the stroller, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cheyenne blushed and giggled at him as he placed her back in the stroller.

As they were wandering around the fairgrounds, Cheyenne's stomach began to growl.

Logan's ears perked up and his nostrils sniffed.

He heard the growling sound but didn't know where it was coming from.

Cheyenne felt her stomach growls getting bigger and louder.

She looked up at him and cooed, worriedly.

Logan heard Cheyenne's worried coos and looked down at her.

He could also hear her stomach growling.

Logan began to get her out of the stroller again.

But this time, he wasn't going to put her back in it.

He was going to hold onto her and love her for the rest of his life.

"Come on, Chey. Let's get you fed." Logan said as he was now carrying her over to a picnic table.

When he got over there with Cheyenne, he sat down and placed the stroller right beside them.

Cheyenne was just laying there in his arms, being cool, comfortable and cute as can be.

She watched as Logan put the diaper bag on the table, laying down.

_What was he up to?_

Logan looked into the diaper bag and took out a small jar of carrot baby food and a small spoon.

Cheyenne squealed at him.

_How did he know what she liked best?_

Logan looked at her and smiled.

"I know you're getting hungry, Chey. Just give me a minute." He said as he began to open it.

Just when Cheyenne heard the top go POP, that's when her small arm wrapped around Logan's.

Logan looked down at her.

"Hey, Chey. It's okay. I'm sorry." He said, apologizing for the POP noise.

Cheyenne looked up at him and gently bopped his nose.

Logan laughed.

"You are just so cute, aren't you?" He said as he hugged her closer.

Cheyenne giggled and then, her stomach growled again.

Logan didn't need to be told twice.

He got a spoonful of mashed carrots and began to feed them to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne's cheeks turned pink-red as she was eating.

Logan's cheeks turned pink-red as he was feeding her.

He did not want this moment to end.

**(Aww. So...9 year old Logan and 3 month old Cheyenne can't stand to be away from each other. Though, in this chapter, Victor is questioning about their love. Like Nikki said, he'll understand it a lot more when he's grown up. Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


End file.
